<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>classroom entertainment by jilytho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697225">classroom entertainment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilytho/pseuds/jilytho'>jilytho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, james teases lily in middle of class, james teasing, slightest of slight d/s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilytho/pseuds/jilytho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is bored in class. James works very hard to liven it up a bit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>classroom entertainment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was trying to kill her. That was the only possible explanation. Her boyfriend was actually going to kill her. Lily was absolutely sure of it, in fact it was the only thing she could say she actually learned during class today. </p><p>She certainly didn’t learn a single word about the Goblin Revolution of the year 459. She didn’t hear or understand a single word that Binns droned on about. She was trying to, honestly! But that damn boy was trying to ruin her, tarnish her reputation, and wreck her grades with one damn hand. </p><p>She’d been focused in, as attentive as one could be to Binns, and forcing herself to take notes on her parchment instead of mindlessly doodling, when she felt his hand first rest on her leg. </p><p>She froze instantly, his fingertips lightly caressing right above her knee, close but still over the hem of her skirt. His eyes remained forward, seemingly entranced by Binns, but she could see the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. </p><p>“What,” she whispered out harshly, “do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“Who, me?” He whispered back, eyes flashing towards hers before flitting back to the front of the room, hand tightening on her thigh as he taunted her. </p><p>“Yes, you,” she placed her hand on top of his to emphasize her point. </p><p>“Hmmm,” he leaned down, still appearing innocent enough but was close enough that she could smell him, that intoxicating combination of leather and mint and something so utterly <em> Boy </em> , so <em> James. </em>She couldn’t stop herself from holding her breath. </p><p>“I’m simply trying to liven up a class that is clearly boring my girlfriend stale.” His fingers slipped under the hem of her skirt, remaining there almost innocently, and caressing the skin there lightly. He sat straight in his seat as if nothing was amiss and picked his quill up in his free hand to take notes, the other continuing to ghost up and down the skin of her thigh, ever so slowly. </p><p>“Class feels perfectly lively enough without your <em> hand </em> being put <em> on my person.” </em>She gritted out lowly through clenched teeth, two hands gripping her quill so tightly it was a miracle it hadn’t snapped. </p><p>“Be that as it may, I still feel quite bored so if it’s all the same to you I’d much prefer to be entertained by that lovely flush you’ve started to sprout.” He brought the feather end of his quill up to tickle at her cheek where Lily could feel herself getting quite red. “Hmm, see,” he muttered out lowly, eyes scanning her slowly in his peripheral, hand on her thigh moving up to her middle thigh, index finger branching out and tracing up and down. “Very entertaining, and very pretty.”</p><p>Lily felt her entire body light up in flames and couldn’t decide if she wanted to scream or cry or grab him and kiss him senseless. </p><p>None of the above, she decided. Rather, she would focus on class and understand the Goblin Revolution of 459 or 493 or 549 or whatever it was or she would spontaneously combust trying to. She dipped her quill in fresh ink and for a few minutes, actually focused in. She slowly became accustomed to his hand there and it’s gentle motions, light patterns and circles traced on her leg. The longer he stayed consistent the more relaxed she became, the more lulled into a false sense of security. </p><p>That sense of security made her ill prepared for when he began to push his hand up higher on her thigh, much higher, fingers tickling the top of her thigh, index finger slowly tracing the lace of her underwear and dipping to trace the side with one finger.</p><p>The tip of her quill broke off as she jumped in her seat in shock, passing it off quickly with a cough. </p><p>“Careful there, Evans,” he whispered to her, finger pushing down and continuing to trace the side edge of her underwear, ghosting lightly over her to touch the other side, so close to the center but never quite reaching there. </p><p>She felt every nerve in her body tense and electric, on edge and alert. A retort was on the top of her tongue when his finger abruptly moved back to the edge and slipped underneath. </p><p>She felt his swipe up her, ghosting up and down the entirety of her, his middle finger pushing under as well to brush a light circle around her clit, she bit her tongue to stifle a moan. “<em> James,” </em>she whispered heatedly, gripping the desk tightly. He brought the two fingers to meet each other at her clit, pinching and twisting it gently, sending waves of electricity starting from her toes. </p><p>He pulled his middle finger down, keeping his index circling around her clit, and began to push it against her entrance. Slowly sinking into her and curling there just once, before bringing his other finger to meet it there, inside, and twisting the both of them together. She felt her entire body tense and was about to bring her hand down to hold his wrist right where it was when he pulled his hand away from her and casually brought it up to his mouth, finger dipping into his mouth. </p><p>“Mm. Would you look at that?” He mumbled lightly, “looks like my boredoms all cleared up. Best to focus back on class now.” </p><p>And then, just like that, as if nothing had happened, he picked up his quill again and began to diligently take notes. </p><p>The rest of the period passed with Lily fuming too much to understand a word of the lecture. Her muscles stayed rigid and sharp, one hand still white knuckling the desk in front of her. She couldn’t decide if she was more furious at him for touching her like that during class, at the fact that she had let him, or that he had stopped. The combination left her practically spitting fire and feeling extremely antsy in the entirely wrong way.</p><p>She didn’t hear class being dismissed and was shocked awake by a heavy hand on her shoulder. James was looking down at her, hand lightly patting her shoulder, already both her bag and his bag on his shoulder. “Ready, love?”</p><p>She scoffed at him and pushed his hand off her shoulder, pushing out her chair and brushing past him. </p><p> </p><p>She stayed three steps ahead of him the whole walk to potions, choosing to remain close to Marlene and Emmeline. She could hear him and Sirius joking lightly behind them and felt his eyes trained solely on her. </p><p>Sliding into her seat adjacent to Marlene, she felt more than heard him come up alongside her instantly, looming over her. He placed his hand on top of hers on the desk. </p><p>“Forgetting something?” he smirked down at her, stupid beautiful eyes peering into her own. </p><p>“Mm yes, forgetting to break up with my git of a significant other. I’ll add that to my to do list,” she seethed out, yanking her arm out of his grasp. </p><p>“See now I was talking about your rucksack, which your git of a significant other carried down here for you oh so chivalrously.” He pushed a strand of her hair away from her face and drew it behind her ear. </p><p>“You know if you weren’t such an absolute-“ her retort was cut off as Slughorn slammed the door closed and started announcing the lesson for the day. </p><p>“Hmm we’ll finish this later, alright love? Don’t miss me too much.” He dropped a light kiss on her cheek before she was able to react and spun on his heel back to his own seat, leaving her bag at her feet. </p><p>“What was all that about?” Marlene nudged her shoulder into her. </p><p>Lily shook her head, forcefully keeping her eyes trained on Slughorn and away from the idiot at the table next to hers that she could feel smirking at her. </p><p>“Just James being a stupid tosser,” she smiled tightly at Marlene, “nothing new there.”</p><p>Feeling his eyes on her the rest of class kept her flustered for the first half of class, almost adding too much valerian spring to her potion and ruining it completely before snapping out of it. He was the one who should be flustered right now, not her. He was the one who should be thinking about her hands and her body, while she mindlessly stirred her potion. </p><p>That in mind, she twisted her hair up in the top knot she knew he especially liked as it showed off her neck and shook him off, refocusing on her potion. She stayed dedicated to her task and strong, only slipping up once when he answered Slughorn’s question about the effects of ground moonstone when combined with water lethe and <em> damn it </em> he knew that his intelligence was a massive turn on for her, so of course she looked, and of course he was sitting there, waggling his eyebrows at her the second Slughorn turned away. She rolled her eyes at him and continued to rededicate herself. And if she took off her robes, choosing to instead work in her uniform and skirt, then so be it, it was hot in there. And if she accidentally raised her skirt up an extra inch and felt his eyes scanning her exposed skin, then it was likely purely accidental. Not to mention the absolute accidental way she threw her head back with extra enthusiasm to laugh at Marlene's joke, ensuring her laugh was extra loud and bright enough to reach him. </p><p>Class ended without any further slips, regardless of his attempts to laugh extra loud to catch her attention (didn’t he realize that was her thing? Idiot). She packed her bag and slipped out of the room, waving to Marlene as she headed off to Divination and made her way to the Heads common room. </p><p>She felt something clawing at the inside of her stomach, some mixture of anticipation and excitement, mentally preparing for what would happen when James met her there. </p><p>Despite the fact that she knew she left the dungeon before he had even begun cleaning up all his ingredients, she felt no surprise when a hand reached out from a mirror on the wall, wrapped around her wrist, and yanked her through the mirror. </p><p>“Hello there, love.” She found herself pressed up against the seemingly now solid mirror on one side and James on the other, hot and warm and pressing into her. They were in a small room, perhaps once a broom cupboard long forgotten. The mirror let some light through into their room but was clouded over so they couldn’t see students as they passed.</p><p>“Hi there,” her hands trailed up his back and settled on the nape of his neck, teasing the hair there. “Are you proud of yourself?” she murmured the words practically against his lips as he nuzzled down, nose rubbing against her ear. </p><p>“For being brilliant at potions?” He nipped lightly at her ear,  “or for riling you up so badly during History of Magic that all you could think about during potions was me bending you over a desk and having my way with you?” He flicked his tongue up the skin behind her ear. </p><p>“Mmhm, yeah I really appreciated that.” She placed her hands on his chest, fisting his shirt. </p><p>“I bet you did. In fact, I bet you’re soaked right now, do you think I should check?” She clenched her thighs together tightly, heat pooling in her stomach. </p><p>“James,” she whispered, trailing a hand up to his hair and scratching lightly, before gripping a handful and tugging harshly, “I am so unbelievably cross with you for that stunt you pulled, but I <em> swear </em>if you don’t take me somewhere and touch me right now, I am going to kill you.”</p><p>She pulled him down by his hair to meet her lips harshly, immediately demanding access to his mouth, tongues clashing before she tugged his bottom lip in between her own teeth and nipped scoldingly. </p><p>“<em> Now, </em> James. Or face actual murder.”</p><p>“Noted.” He kissed her once more, fast and harsh, before pulling back. His grin was far too excited and joyful for someone with a potential homicidal girlfriend as he brushed his thumb down the side of her jaw. “But why do we have to go anywhere?” </p><p>He descended on her neck, sucking and biting, as her breath hitched. She lost herself to him for a few minutes, allowing her eyes to sink closed as he ravished her neck before a particularly loud student passed by, jolting her back to herself and forcing her to push him off.</p><p>“Not exactly a private location, love.” she forced him to stay back with a hand on his chest but his forehead leaned down to rest against hers. </p><p>“They can’t see us, Lil. But they could hear us so I think you just have to be extra quiet for me,” he whispered into her ear, breath hot against her cheek. “Think you can do that for me, love?”</p><p>She dragged his face away from her neck to meet her eyes and see if he was serious. His eyes were steady, hot and lust filled, completely seeing into her soul. That was enough for her and she wrapped her hand back around his neck to crash their lips together again. </p><p>“Tell me what you want.” He whispered harshly against her lips, hand ghosting down her body to squeeze her ass harshley, and then kissing her slowly, languidly, as if they had all the time in the world. </p><p>Lily felt a rush of hot air ripple across her entire body, heat pooling in her stomach instantly. She closed her eyes tight and breathed in deeply through her nose, trying and failing to clear her head. </p><p>“No, no,” he bent his head down and ghosted his hand back up and over her waist, slipping over her, trailing lightly up her throat, fingers followed by touches of his lips, sneaking up her neck, one light admonishing nip right on her jaw line as he grasped her face in his two hands. She felt her knees quiver as she pushed her entire body weight against the wall.</p><p>“I want those eyes open. I want you to look at me so I can see your eyes when I touch you.”</p><p>Her eyes screwed tight for one second before acquiescing and opening up wide. Wide and brilliantly green, pupils shot, and filled with desperation. </p><p>“That’s more like it, baby. Keep those open for me, alright gorgeous? Be a good girl for me, alright?”</p><p>Her eyes remained open and lulled back in her head, lip caught between her teeth. </p><p>“Good girl,” he smirked against her neck, punishing the skin there with close attention, lavishing and teasing it while his hands snuck down to start slowly pushing open her buttons, one by one. </p><p>She reached her hands down to assist in opening them and was shocked when he grabbed them both in one hand and held them above her hand, leaving him in total control. </p><p>He tutted at her, sharply biting her collar bone as she whined and tried to rub her pelvis up against him, searching for some point of contact. “I want to undress you all by myself. Keep those hands away, love,” he demanded, before releasing her hands where they immediately fell back in his hair. </p><p>His hands came back down to her shirt, popping a button and then lavishing the newly exposed skin with his tongue, covering each additional inch. She was dripping by the time he had exposed her chest and was radically disappointed when instead of giving her breasts any attention, he skipped right down and continued his lavishing down her stomach to the hem of her skirt, sneaking his hand up to the zipper along the side and yanking it down slowly, kissing each inch of newly exposed skin.</p><p>“James,” she groaned out, desperate for his hands or his mouth or his body to be anywhere but still. His hands scorched her as they trailed back up her body, as he stood, pushing the unbuttoned blouse off her shoulders and massaging her left breast and kissing her right overtop her lace bra as she arched into him. </p><p>His hands wrapped around her back, only slightly fumbling with the snap and pulling the straps down her shoulders, throwing it somewhere behind him. Her nipples hardened as they were exposed to the cold air. He closed his mouth around it, sucking and nibbling lightly while massaging her other breast, pulling, before switching breasts and blowing cold air on each sensitive peak. </p><p>Her hands wrapped themselves into the sheets as he moved lower, making a mark on the cusp of her hip bone, biting and kissing the sensitive skin inside her thighs not daring to move closer to her core as she urged her hips up closer to him. </p><p>“Oh my god, Potter stop with the teasing or I will kill you,” she gritted out. He smirked teasingly against her skin, using a hand to keep her hips grounded against the wall firmly. </p><p>“Patience, Evans. Patience.” She practically growled in response. </p><p>He laughed lightly before bringing his lips down and sinking to his knees, smirking up at her as he pulled down her skirt and panties simultaneously. He immediately snuck down lower, nibbling lightly on her clit and swiping his fingers up and down as he had during class, before slipping a finger inside. Her fingers closed in his hair, knotting tightly, tugging as he switched his ministrations, circling his thumb around her clit slowly and adding his tongue to meet his finger inside. </p><p>Her hands pulled harder, moaning out. When she moaned out, “just like that. Just there,” he kept his pace perfectly consistent as she had asked. He felt his whole body fill with pride as she continued to moan and lose herself to his touch. </p><p>She felt the heat filling up in her, twisting and winding, as he coaxed her closer and closer to the edge, using his hand not in her to keep her still, rubbing circles along her hip to soothe her. He gave one final tap, flicking his eyes up to stare into hers as she let go, writhing against his mouth. </p><p>He stayed on her as she rode it out, gently persistent, keeping a hand locked around her thighs as they quivered, helping her stay standing as she came back to reality. She sighed out in relief, the loss of tension while he brought both hands to either hip, drawing patterns on her skin as she came back to herself, drinking her image in. </p><p>“James,” she whispered out, eyes finding his, “clothes off. Now.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>He pulled off his jumper to reveal a t-shirt while she began pushing his pants down his legs.</p><p>She immediately wrapped her hand around him, thumb flicking over his tip. He moaned deeply, one hand locking against her hip and the other pushing into the wall as he brought his head down to her shoulder, biting the skin there as she twisted her wrist around his length.</p><p>“Enough teasing, Evans, I’m dying here,” he growled out as she laughed. </p><p>“Oh is it? Because I feel like after the day you gave me you deserve a little bit more.”</p><p>He grunted lightly in acknowledgement and allowed her another minute before using the arm on her hip to flip her around to face the wall. She pushed her hands against the wall, hips out against him as he rubbed along her lower back.</p><p>“Sorry, couldn’t take it anymore,” he grunted as she pushed back against him, rubbing along his length and pushing her ass into his hands.</p><p>She reached a hand around and wrapped it into his hair, tugging in the way she knew drove him crazy. “C’mon baby,” one of his hands reached around her front to hold her breast.</p><p>Her hand pulled at his hair tightly and yanked as she felt him slowly enter her until he was fully sheathed inside of her. </p><p>She stilled for a moment, steadying her hand on the wall, pushing equally into James as he did her. She moved along with him, as the heat rose between them, lighting up the fire in her again. His hand twisted against her breast, the other nails scratching along her back. </p><p>“C’mon baby,” he groaned out, reaching a hand in between them to rub at her clit again to help push her along, sending her almost immediately over the edge. </p><p>She convulsed around him, pressing her head back into the crook of his neck, setting off his own spiral as he held her to him, riding out slowly through his climax. </p><p>They rested there, embraced, and she used the hand around his head to pull him down to kiss her before twisting slowly in his arms, wrapping both arms around his neck as they kissed slowly, languidly.</p><p>“Hey James?” She rubbed her nose along his.</p><p>“Yeah, baby?” His hand curled around her waist, tugging her in closer. </p><p>“If you ever, and I mean ever, tease me like that during class again…. I will end you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! this is my very first smut attempt so please be gentle with me but any and all notes are appreciated!! thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>